iourpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Challenges
Challenges is a special game mode that rewards Challenge Points, which when reaching certain numbers reward Challenge Milestones and extra damage. Every challenge has a set of Creatures with increasing levels. When the final creature of the challenge is defeated, the player is rewarded with extra damage, and other miscellaneous currencies. Rewards are given only one time per difficulty tier. There are two types of Challenges: Normal Challenges and Series Challenges. Normal Challenges In Normal Challenges, every Creature is labelled as a Boss, and the HP will be calculated as one. Completing a challenge for the first time rewards Challenge Points, Gold, AP, and Diamonds. Note* Challenge Points, AP, and Diamond rewards remain constant regardless of mode or difficulty, but the Gold rewards only remain constant regardless of mode. There are 8 Normal Challenges. Completing every challenge on every mode on every difficulty yields 1005 , 1800 and 3495 . Gold Rewards Bronze= |-|Silver= |-|Gold= Difficulties and Modes There are 3 Challenge difficulties: Bronze, Silver, Gold, each containing 5 difficulty tiers (I,II,III,IV & V) within themselves. Each Tier & Difficulty will be blocked for each challenge until the player finishes the previous Tier. Also, there are 3 Challenge modes: * Solo: The player goes alone against the Creatures; * Duo: The Challenge is fought in a two member party. If the player is in a party fighting in any of the common worlds, the game will try to enter the challenge with that partner; * Group: A group of 6 players fights the Challenge. How to enter a Challenge fe68d169bd498e1d9d0195403934969f.png|First Page of Challenges ChallengeListing.png|Available Duo/Group Queues ChallengeQueue.png|Challenge Queue ChallengeFighting.png|Fighting the Challenge ChallengeCompletedCurrencyRewards.png|Challenge Completion Currency Rewards To enter a Challenge, the player must open the Game tab and select the Challenges icon. Then, he must choose the difficulty, mode, and Challenge. If Duo or Group mode is chosen, the player will enter a Challenge Queue, waiting for more players to join. It is also possible to check the open queues, joining other player's challenge. When setting up a Challenge, is possible to set a minimum level or an access password. Challenges marked with a blue background have an access password. The green check indicates a challenge that you already completed. Requirements to Enter Challenges - Silver= Solo= |-|Duo= |-|Group= - Gold= Solo= |-|Duo= |-|Group= }} Challenge Final Boss Damage Creatures in challenges undergo a constant level pattern. If x represents the level of the first monster in a particular Challenge, each successive monster in the Challenge will be x/5 levels stronger than the preceding monster. This is equal to Level = x \cdot (1+(0.2(Stage-1))) . In the following below tables the HP of the final bosses is shown without the HP reduction (Hunting Upgrades) effect. If needed look at the HP reduction table. The HP of the tables were calculated by the formula: HP = 4 \cdot ((LVL)^2 + 5) - Silver= Solo= |-|Duo= |-|Group= - Gold= Solo= |-|Duo= |-|Group= }} Challenge Final Boss Damage with HP reduction lvl 100 Level 100 HP Reduction multiplies the total HP to 0.8125 of their base HP - Silver= Solo= |-|Duo= |-|Group= - Gold= Solo= |-|Duo= |-|Group= }} *This table was made considering that the HP was rounded up, though abbreviations are rounded down. Special Challenges During Events its possible to see special Challenges. Current Special Challenges: *Easter Eggin (Easter Event) *Angry Mothers (Angry Mothers Day) *Goblin Hoard (Invasion Event) Series Challenges Series challenges are solo only and involve an infinitely escalating set of Creatures, starting at Tier 0. Returning to a Challenge starts you at the first Creature you have not defeated. Every 5 Creatures is a Boss but does not have the 4x HP bonus. The only Series Challenge is the Infinite World Challenge. This challenge has 170 stages per tier with one creature per stage, representing all 170 unique creatures in IOU. The series challenge keeps track of how many stages the player has completed, rewarding 1 Challenge Point every stage. Every 10 stages completed rewards 1% bonus damage, and every 50 stages completed rewards 5% bonus damage. The % bonuses within Series stack; total damage bonus from the challenge can be seen under the Series tab of the Challenge screen. Once all 170 stages have been completed, the player will be put to the next tier and set to the first stage at difficulty level 171. The difficulty rating is given by D = (170 \cdot Tier) + Stage The levels of the monsters in the infinite challenge is given by: L = D \cdot (D+1) Both the Series total % bonus and Challenge Point Milestones bonus are added together. Category:Challenges Category:Activities